The lIght Music club enters slender forest
by RiparianRiver
Summary: The Light music club goes out on a trip to find all eight pages in the Slender forest in Japan. But a tall faceless man stalks them in their progress to find the eight pages. As they lose hope on surviving, they find them selves running from something that always manages to catch up.


One day in a dark night Halloween night.  
Yui, Tsumugi, Azusa, Ritsu, and Mio, all walk a dark forest with flash lights.  
They are all looking for eight pages in the middle of the forest.  
Mio shivers and hides behind Ritsu using her as a human shield.  
Azusa holds on to Tsumugi's shoulder, and Yui is trying to hold on to Azusa by hugging her from behind. .  
As they stick together, walking one dark footpath in the forest.  
In am matter of seconds, they see a scary looking tree.  
Mio screams and ducks her head behind Ritsu's shoulders.  
Ritsu gulps and walks towards it.  
"No Ritsu!"  
Mio begs her.  
"Don't go there!"  
Ritsu walks over as the others follow her.  
Mio feels too scared to be alone, so she followed them, so that she will feel a little bit safe with them.  
Ritsu picked up the note, and read the scary messy message.  
The message said "Go away! Or you will die."  
Mio looked at the message over Ritsu's shoulder, and screamed at the message scaring the hell out of Ritsu.  
"Mio what is it!"  
Ritsu asked her in fear.  
"C'mon…. lets get out of here…. I don't want to die…."  
Mio feared for her life.  
Yui walked up Mio trying to calm her down.  
"It's okay Mio… we'll eventually get out of this safe and sound.  
They hear stomping noises, slowly creeping up to them from a far distance.  
They all look around trying to find where the stomping noise is coming from.  
So they quickly run along the road trying to get away from that noise.  
They run for their lives until they see 2 vehicles ahead of them.  
They stop and have a look around them trying to find a note.  
Tsumugi looks around and sees the note on the back light of the truck.  
"I found one!"  
She rips it off, and the others look from behind her to read the message too.  
"Eek! What the heck is that!"  
Azusa said.  
Yui looked at it in shock.  
"My gosh! He really hates people."  
The message said "if you continue, you will lay lifeless."  
They all felt the fear go down their spines.  
Azusa lifted up her light, then faced out towards the bushes.  
She moved the light around the trees and the truck, then she faced it towards the caravan.  
When she faced it towards the caravan, she founds slender man peeking at them from behind the caravan, Azusa's fear rose up a high level, she was going to cry in fear with large eyes with tears flowing out.  
Azusa quickly yelled out, "Lets get out of here!"  
They all panicked and ran for their lives after seeing what Azusa saw.  
They ran in the bushes, trying to passing through leaves and spider webs.  
Mio ran into a spider web that ended up in her face.  
Mio constantly tried to wipe of the spider web, worrying that a spider might be some where on her.  
As they passed through the bushes, they found the Multiple Bathrooms.  
Ritsu yelled out while panicking.  
"In there!"  
They ran in there for their lives, and hid in the closest room they could find.  
They all bunched up together in one corner facing towards the doorway.  
Mio is in the back feeling like they can all protect her.  
Yui cries, "Wahhhh…. I don't think Ui and Geetar will see me again….."  
Tsumugi feels confident, "I'm sure you see them again Yui! Mio I'm pretty sure we will all get out of this alive!"  
Mio cried in fear while shivering.  
"I want to stay alive…"  
Tsumugi got up and walked to the door way trying to be brave.  
Mio cried to her, "Mugi-chan! No…. please… come back…."  
Mugi walked out the door looking around like the brave girl she is.  
Ritsu felt like she should not leave her alone, so Ritsu stood up to back her up, but Mio grabbed her hand and cried out,  
"No Ritsu! Ritsu, Ritsu, Ritsu…. I don't want you to die…."  
Ritsu looked down to her and smiled, because she was touched by Mio's begging.  
"Mio… I promise I won't die on you… I'll come back… Yui, Azusa… protect her."  
Azusa feared but agreed by nodding her head.  
"Roger that Squad master Ritsu!"  
Yui said to her like a soldier.  
Just before Ritsu attended to Tsumugi, Tsumugi walked down the hall of the bathroom.  
"Huh? Mugi chan?"  
Ritsu walked out the door and looked in the direction that Tsumugi walked with with her back towards the outside door.  
Suddenly, Ritsu heard a scream from Tsumugi!  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
Ritsu jumped and gulped, fearing and hesitating to go after her or not.  
Ritsu ran down that the hall, and turned to the left corner and saw that Tsumugi was not there, except for her note that she left, and her torch that is rolling along the ground still turned on.  
Ritsu faced her torch all over the place looking for signs of tsumugi being alive or dead.  
Ritsu shivered in fear worrying for Tsumugi, as her hopes start to fade away.  
She starts to believe that Tsumugi had died, her heart breaks in loss and she does not know how she's going to tell the others.  
She quickly ran in to pick up her torch and the note, shoved the note in her pocket and grabbed Tsumugi's torch.  
She starts to cry and heads back to the others, she cries and fears for Tsumugi and her life worrying that her death is coming very soon.  
As she quickly headed back, she founds a note on the wall next to her.  
It says, "you really should leave…".  
She quickly grabbed it.  
"Yes we will…"  
Ritsu said to the note, and she quickly headed to the others.  
As she ran in the same room as the others, they were gone.  
"Guys?"  
She turned around and looked for them all over the room facing her light constantly in all directions.  
She ran outside the bathroom in fear and desperation to find her friends.  
Out of the blue, a hand slowly touched Ritsu's shoulder, scaring life out of her.  
Ritsu quickly turned around to punch what ever is touching her.  
As she punched and screamed, she punched Tsumugi across the face.  
Tsumugi held her face in pain while backing away.  
"Owww…. Ritsu… you punched me in the face, and it was so hard…"  
Ritsu quickly apologised in sympathy.  
"Uhhh im, sorry Mugi-chan.. Anyway…. Oh my Goodness! You're alive! What happened back there!?"  
Then they heard Yui's voice calling to them from the bushes.  
"Ri-chan! Mugi-chan! Hey….."  
Ritsu called out to her, "Yui! Where were you!?"  
Mio is behind Yui, and Azusa and behind Mio.  
As they gathered up together again and they all huddled up together to make a plan on how to escape.  
Ritsu said to them all with encouragement.  
"We got no option left… we got to run for it…. It's either run, or die…"  
Mio screamed at the word "die".  
So at that moment Mio looked back at the bathroom, and saw Slender man looking at them by the doorway.  
Mio screamed as loud as she could clinching her hair with her hands, and surprised them all causing them to look at the bathroom doorway.  
They all screamed and ran for their lives into the bushes.  
Yui is in front along with Ritsu, Tsumugi is trying to support Mio, and poor little Azusa is left at the back running on her own trying her best to keep up with them.  
"Hey guys! wait up! Please!"  
Azusa cried to them, she unexpectedly tripped over a large rock. She quickly got up and looked behind her as she was about to run.  
Then she saw Slender man sprinting after her.  
Azusa panicked and ran as fast as she could crying and screaming.  
"Help me guys!"

As they pass through the bushes, they find the caravan.  
Ritsu yells out "In the caravan!"  
Yui Mio and Ritsu and Tsumugi ran to the caravan!  
Yui opened the unlocked door and ran inside, Ritsu entered, then Mio rushed inside with Tsumugi, the door remained open waiting for Azusa.  
Right behind Azusa is Slender man who is just 8 meters behind Azusa while she is running.  
Yui feared and called out to Azusa! Encouraging her to run faster for her life.  
"QUICKLY AZU-NYAN! AZU-NYAN! HURRY AZU-NYAN! HE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"  
Azusa ran to the caravan in the biggest fear she could ever fear!  
She ran through the door in as white as a ghost!  
Then Ritsu and Yui quickly slammed the door in front of Slender man!  
Ritsu locked the door quickly and quickly backed away from the door with Yui!  
Slender man remained outside and peeking through all the windows watching them.  
They stare at each other for a while until they find out that they are dying as they look at him!  
Yui started to feel weak, as well as the others.  
Tsumugi realised what is happening and she quickly yelled out to them.  
"LOOK AWAY FROM HIM!"  
So they all shut their eyes and turned their faces away from Slender man.  
They backed away and laid in one bed with a blanket all over them hiding themselves from Slender man under the blanket.  
Mio is in the middle, and Yui is on her right.  
Next to Yui is Azusa on the edge of the bed. On Mio's left is Ritsu and next to Ritsu is Tsumugi. They all hug together in a high level of fear.  
"Is he gone?" Yui asked.  
"I'll check"  
Ritsu said, so she pokes her head out of the blanket and sees Slender man staring at them from the window.  
Ritsu screams and ducks her head back in.  
"No he's still there…"  
Mio hugs Ritsu in the biggest fear ever.  
Ritsu peeked out again to check on him.  
When she peeked out, Slender man is standing in front of their bed!  
Ritsu cried in fear, tears flow out of her eyes!  
Yui and Azusa scream to the top of their lungs.  
And Mio fainted on the spot.  
Tsumugi ran up behind Slender man, and used all the force in her arm to crack a metal baseball bat in the back of his head! Slender man fell to the ground knocked out unconscious.  
Ritsu, Azusa, Mio and Yui look at Slender man as he lays unconscious.  
They look back at Tsumugi and they find that the baseball bat was bent from the large force of impact that Tsumugi used on Slender man.  
They run outside the caravan to find help, but Ritsu is stuck carrying Mio on her back.  
As they run, they see a line of Red flashing lights heading their direction, and the sound of Japanese police sirens. The five girls run to the police in relief.  
But the police hopped out of their cars and aimed weapons at them from behind their doors.  
Including the SWAT team who aim rifles at them.  
Yui cried to them with Ritsu and Mio.  
Azusa and Tsumugi ran up with them.  
The SWAT ran up to the girls and evacuated the girls into the SWAT vans for protection.  
In the Swat Van is one extra SWAT soldier.  
At the same time, one of the SWAT soldiers snatched the baseball bat off Tsumugi as she entered the van.  
Yui cheered on.  
"We're alive!"  
Ritsu cried in relief.  
"It's good to be alive!"  
Mio hugged Ritsu tight again cheering on with them.  
And a Swat soldier is smiling at them for their relief.

And now they head home.


End file.
